Yellow
by littleyellowthings
Summary: —Mira las estrellas…  — Me calló con su dedo sobre mis labios.  —Mira como brillan por ti, amor.     Songfic basado en mi canción favorita de una de las mejores bandas. Por supuesto, Coldplay.


**»** Yellow Coldplay **«**

_**Look at the stars, look how it shines for you, **__**and everything you do, yeah, they were all yellow…**_

—Ha pasado rápido este año, ¿no? — Comentó el chico de extraño pelo cobrizo y se sentó sobre la toalla blanca a mi lado. Su cabello todavía estaba mojado y varios mechones caían por su frente, su rostro un poco más pálido de lo común me hacían darme cuenta que tenía frío y que el calor de la fogata no era suficiente en absoluto. Claro, bañarse en el mar a las once de la noche no era una de sus ideas más brillantes que digamos. Su expresión era serena y sus ojos estaban fijos en la intensa llama amarilla, la cual se reflejaba en ellos.

—Sip, mucho más que de lo que me gustaría. — Admití regalándole una suave sonrisa. Sus ojos verdes se toparon con los míos por primera vez y sus labios se curvaron devolviéndome la sonrisa, dándome a cambio la que para mi, se había vuelto la más bella de todas. —Entonces un año y vas a la universidad, ¿listo para ser un doctor?

Soltó una pequeña carcajada y frotó sus manos buscando calor.

—No, no realmente. Pero tengo unos siete años en la universidad para estar listo. Aunque, no, no creo que sean suficientes tampoco. — Apuntó. Comenzó a jugar con la arena entre sus dedos y suspiró.

—Hey — Tomé su rostro suavemente y lo giré en mi dirección. Pareció un poco sorprendido al principio, pero luego sólo me miraba atentamente. Empecé a recriminarme mentalmente por esa acción estúpida. Ahora, simplemente había nervios y más nervios. Uh, ¿Qué le iba a decir? Rayos, ¿Los finos y llenos labios de Edward siempre se veían tan _besables_? Alto. Enfócate, Bella. A duras penda saqué mi mano de su rostro y alejé un poco el mió para poder continuar. —Serás un gran medico. Yo creo en ti. — Logré decir con sinceridad al fin. —Y además, tendrás el privilegio de ser a quien acuda cuando… tenga uno que otro accidente.

—Gracias. — Susurró.

—De nada, chico listo. En serio, se que serás un exitoso doctor.

—No, Bella. Gracias por creer en mí.

—Entonces, gracias por demostrarme que eres _esa persona_ en quién puedo creer, Edward.

Noté como sus penetrantes ojos del más puro color verde esmeralda brillaban con mayor intensidad. Quizás por la llama creciente. Quizás por la luz de las _estrellas._

Y ahí fue, cuando, sin previo aviso, beso mi mejilla. ¡Y dios! , vaya que fue un buen beso porque yo me fui volando lejos, muy lejos de aquella agradable playa. Y sólo nos encontrábamos Edward, yo y sus placenteros besos en las mejillas. Aquellos besos que me hacían pensar que los latidos de mi corazón se podrían sentir hasta Marte y que el tan escaso tiempo se había detenido.

Lastima que haya parecido ser por tan poco…

—¡Hey Edward! — El fuerte gritó de Emmett me hizo caer de mi tonta y rosa nube de fantasía. Y me golpeé fuerte a ver a la nueva invitada.

—Dios, Emmett. Es que siempre tienes que gritar tanto.

—Uh, perdón, Señorita Sensible.

Me limité a rodar los ojos.

—¿Por qué estás tan roja? — Cerré mis ojos fuertemente por un segundo. Había momentos cuando de verdad quería matar a Emmett y estos. Sentí la mirada de Edward taladrar mi rostro, estaba a punto de pedirle a Dios que me tragará la tierra, por favor. Eso, hasta que escuche ya la risita de el menor de los Cullen y me enfurecí.

—Pues, ¡¿Por qué no te callas? — Exclamé furiosa hacía el musculoso novio de mi amiga. —¡Y tu también! — Le grité a Edward, provocando que hiciera un _Stop_ a sus molestas carcajadas. —¡Joder!

Me levanté seguido por Edward. Yo necesitaba ver a mi mejor amigo con su extraño don de tranquilizar y supuse que Edward iba a saludar A su novia. Rubia. Plástica. Lauren.

Escuche un fuerte suspiro de Emmett y como exclamaba: ¡Mujeres!, ¿Quién las entiende?

Idiota.

A pasos pesados camine hacía Jasper cruzada de brazos. Se encontraba sentado a otro extremo de la fogata con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, así que supuse que había notado la escenita anterior. Hizo un gesto para que me sentará sobre el. Lo abrasé y escondí mi rostro en su cuello. El comenzó a acariciar con cariño mi espalda reconfortándome.

—Vamos… tranquila, linda. Deja de preocuparte, Lauren no es más que una chica superficial con quien Edward quiere pasar el rato.

—No, Jasper. Con Jessica; quería pasar el rato. Con Tanya; quería pasar el rato. Con esas chicas que ni el sabe su nombre; quería pasar el rato. Nunca lo había visto así te interesado por una chica y lo peor de todo, es que no soy nadie para recriminarlo.

—Nah, Bella… Simplemente quiere divertirse un poco, es decir, Playa + Amigos + Alcohol + Mujeres. Le faltaba una chica y ahí entro Lauren. Fin de la historia.

—Sólo lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor, Jazz.

—No. Si la única vez que lo vi interesado por alguien fue…

No terminó su comentario y sus ojos azules me miraron pidiéndome disculpas.

—Está bien, Rubio lindo.

_Ironías de la vida._

Suspiré y recordé esos meses pisados.

_**I came along, I wrote a song for you and all the things you do, and it was called 'Yellow'…**_

—_Entonces… ¿Qué te ha parecido? — Preguntó tímidamente dejando la guitarra a un lado, para luego mirarme como tratando de descifrar mi expresión. Whoa, aún estaba sorprendida por ese lado musical oculto de Edward. Vamos, el chico popular, capitán del equipo de Basketball de la escuela, no parecía ser de aquellos que compusieran canciones. Menos canciones de amor. _

—_¡Es una canción preciosa! — Admití y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro de niño verdad me había dejado con un nudo en la garganta. _

—_Me alegro de que te haya gustado._

—_¿Cómo se llama?_

—_Pues… Aún no tiene nombre._

—_Oh… Hey, no sabía que compusieras._

—_Bueno, hay un montón de cosas que aún no sabes de mí. — Dijo bromeando haciéndose el interesante con una nueva sonrisa delineada en el, pero estaba esta vez juguetona. Rodé los ojos y suspiré. Sin lugar a dudas, este lado de Edward valía la pena. Estaba feliz de que haya dejado al chico arrogante y mujeriego a un costado, rompiendo el gran tiempo de odio que tuve hacía el. Edward era un caso típico de Señor Popularidad, se sabe amado por todos, por todas. Pero al darse cuenta de que pasaba de él y sus aires de superioridad, comenzó con su tonto jueguito de que lograra "admitir que estaba loca por el".Él sólo quería eso; ganar, como si fuera un trofeo, para luego tirarlo. Fue muy insistente, realmente parecía esforzarse. Casi me lo creí. Y aún más cuando Jazz y Rose me dijeron que le diera una oportunidad. Oportunidad que nunca pasó, ya que decidimos intentar ser amigos. Descubrí el dulce chico que es Edward por dentro y las cosas han ido bien desde entonces. _

_Reí y sacudí su desordenado cabello para botar los pétalos que habían caído en el, las temperaturas estaban bajando aún más en Forks. Genial. Bienvenido Otoño._

—_Es que esto de la amistad es todo un trabajo. Cuéntame algo. _

—_Bueno, hay algo que yo quería decirte. — Empezó a decir de forma dudosa, pasó numerosas veces la mano por su cabello y terminó con un suspiró. —Es justamente sobre eso. _

—_¿Qué pasa? — Le pregunté un poco confundida. —¿Qué va mal?_

—_No, no es que vaya mal… Ah… En realidad, ya ni siquiera lo se. — Dijo frustrado._

_Tomó mi mano y ella se llevó toda su atención por unos segundos. Hasta que levantó la mirada y sus ojos claros se posaron en los oscuros míos. _

—_Me gustas, Bella. Mucho. — Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. —No quiero que pienses que estoy jugando. Yo no podría… Porque es lo más importante que creo… _

_Edward calló y su sonrisa desapareció al notar la seriedad en mi rostro, la seriedad que no se iba. Y Que las palabras no salieran de mi boca tampoco ayudaba. _

—_¿Bella?_

_Nada…_

—_Es real…— Susurró llevando la mano a su corazón…_

—_Te creo. — Susurré. —Es sólo que yo no…_

_Noté como se formaba una expresión de sufrimiento en su rostro. La tristeza de sus ojos no me dejaba continuar. Soltó mi mano y desvió la mirada. _

—_Yo no siento lo mismo por ti. Ayer Chris me ha… perdóname. —Intenté buscar su mirada. —Por favor… _

_Sus ojos apagados me dieron una última mirada antes de que se levantara. Con esos ojos verde esmeralda completamente apagados._

—_No, no te preocupes. No te culpo. Y La canción… Puedes ponerle el nombre que quieras. Es tuya. Yo la escribí pensando en ti._

_Tomó su guitarra y se dio vuelta para caminar hacía la salida del parque. Luego de unos cuantos pasos giró su rostro sobre su hombro y dijo:_

—_Seguimos siendo amigos, no te preocupes, de verdad. Esto es solo un problema mío. Ya pasará. _

_Y se fue caminando rápidamente del lugar. Casi corriendo. _

_Me tiré al pasto con unas inmensas ganas de llorar. _

Edward estuvo deprimido por un tiempo. Chris resultó ser un idiota. Edward comenzó a salir con chicas, muchas chicas de nuevo. Poco a poco Edward y yo volvimos a ser los amigos de antes. Y poco a poco yo me enamoré de él.

_**So then I took my turn. Oh, what a thing to have done, and it was all yellow…**_

—¡Hey! Júntense todos. Eddie nos tocará una canción. — Anunció Emmett y Jasper y yo nos acercamos.

—Bueno, no se que quieren que toque…

—¿Qué tal de ese grupo que le gusta a Emilie? Digo, para que se ponga contenta.

Reí.

—¿Sabes que te quiero tontito?

—Claro, yo también por eso no te molestaré cuando estés en _esos_ días.

Me pareció que el calor subía, así que supuse que mis mejillas tomaron un fuerte color rojo. Decidí hacerle caso a Jasper cuando siempre me decía que no prestará atención a los comentarios desubicados de Emmett, por lo que me contuve las ganas de golpearlo.

—Emmett, querido. No estoy en _esos_ días. Y retiró lo dicho. —le dije con falsa amabilidad.

_**Oh yeah, your skin and bones, turn into something beautiful, and you know, you know I love you so, you know I love you so…**_

—Bueno, bueno… Para mis amigos… Y para ti, Lauren. — Miré hacía un costado para no ver su plástica cara de satisfacción. —All We Are.

_I tried to paint you a picture, the colors were all wrong…_

Todos guardaron silencio, sólo se escuchaba la suave voz de Edward y las notas en la guitarra. Si había un Edward que amaba tanto como el Edward sonriente era el Edward concentrado. Sus ojos no miraban la guitarra, nunca, estaban perdidos en algún punto de la noche. Sus labios estaban rojos, su nariz recta también lo estaba un poquito. Edward se iba a resfriar, hice una nota mental de darle una aspirina luego. Su cabello lo movía el viento y la camiseta verde hacía juego con los hermosos ojos que poseía. Además, las mangas cortas dejaban a la vista sus brazos músculos, pero sin ser exagerados. Al igual que sus abdominales, Edward sin camiseta era alguien digno de ser observado. Sin duda era el chico más bello que había visto, y que vería. Y ni siquiera era sólo una cara bonita. Era el hombre más dulce y atento que pisaba la tierra, preocupado, cariñoso, dueño de una gran inteligencia. ¡Y un músico talentoso! Yo había sido la más bestia al no notarlo. Tenía una voz digna de los dioses. Totalmente adictiva. Tan delicada como el terciopelo.

_All we are, all we are, is everything that's right  
_

_All we need, all we need, a lover's alibi…_

Mi mente estaba complemente abarcada por él, mis ojos sólo veían a él…

—¡Bella! — Escuché exclamar a Rose y me di cuenta de que pasaba su mano frente mi rostro.

—¿Qué pasa? — Le pregunté un poco molesta de repente.

—Siento interrumpir tu contemplación ¡Pero se te va a caer la baba!

—No me había dado cuenta que la canción había terminado. — Reconocí.

—Uh, me dí cuenta. No soy la única.

Mis ojos recorrieron el lugar, buscando a esa persona, y deseando que no fuera aquella. Debí haberlo deseado con más fuerza.

Edward me miraba directamente, serio por unos segundos. Luego me guiñó el ojo de forma juguetona.

Yo le respondí con una sonrisa y comencé a hablar con Rose para que no notara mi tonto sonrojo. Los cuales ya eran más frecuentes de lo normal.

_**I swam across, I jumped across for you. Oh, what a thing to do. 'Cuz you were all yellow**_

Tan rápido como el viento pasaron dos días.

Estaba metida en una apestosa disco y ni el alcohol me hacía olvidar a la desagradable escena de Edward besando, o comiéndose a Lauren. Escena la cual repetían una y otra vez, más su baile pegado, más su baile lento. Claro que los había visto besándose antes, no entendía por qué ahora me dolía tanto, pero dolía. Había estado bailando con 3 tipos, dos de ellos eran bastante guapos, uno sólo intentaba manosearme y lo aparté como pude. Edward no me había dado ni una mirada. Rendida fui hasta la barra y le pedí al Barman que me diera más de lo que sea que me hubiera dado antes. Pensaba sentarme un rato en nuestra mesa pero ya estaba ocupada. Edward estaba tirado en el sillón con Lauren enzima, él le hablaba y parecía ser el mejor chiste del mundo. Porque ella se reía como loca. Genial. Camine hacía ellos y dejé la copa en mesa.

—Edward mueve tu trasero y pásame mi bolso.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—No te importa. Sólo pásamelo. Por favor.

—No lo haré.

—Se que estás borracho, pero realmente lo necesito.

—Yo no estoy borracho, ¿Lo estás tú? — Apartó a Tanya y se levantó molesto. Creo que por fin pudo respirar.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Es bueno saberlo por que parecías demasiado feliz bailando con esos tipos.

—Lo estaba. Pero hay una gran diferencia entre estar feliz o estar borracho. Quizás tu deberías conocerla o la patética de Lauren.

—Lastima. Porque el alcohol era la única justificación que podía encontrar a tu comportamiento.

—¿Qué insinúas?

—Lo que he dicho. La chica fácil que parecías, dejándote tocar por esos tipos, pensé que eras lo suficientemente inteligente para captar que lo único que querían era un buen rato en la cama contigo y ya.

Quería mandarlo a la mierda. Decirle que lo detestaba. Que su mejilla quedara roja con una cachetada. Y no pude hacer nada.

Era Edward…

Retrocedí y choqué con alguien. Iba a moverme para salir rápidamente de ahí. Pero su mano abrazó protectoramente mi cintura y reconocí a mi mejor amigo.

—Pídele disculpas. — Demandó enojado. Algo inédito en Jasper.

Las palabras de Edward no llegaron…

—Vamos, Edward. — Escuché como pedía Emmett, hasta entonces ni sabía que estaba ahí.

—No.

—No eres lo suficientemente hombre para dejar a un lado tu orgullo. Entonces, Bravo, tenías razón. No eres lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

No entendí de qué hablaban, Jasper me tomo de la mano y nos fuimos al departamento sin decir una palabra. De vez en creía que iba a escuchar un grito de Edward llamándome, para pedirme perdón. Para decirme que había sido un tonto y lo sentía.

No pasó.

_**I drew a line, I drew a line for you. Oh, what a thing to do…**_

Desperté al lado de Jazz. Al ir a ducharme me di cuenta de que mis ojos estaban bastante hinchados. Oh si, odiaba llorar. Me vestí con una sencilla polera color amarillo claro que se ajustaba al busto para luego caer hasta mis caderas, un short de jeans y un par de converse celestes sin caña. Me maquille ligeramente, lo suficiente para disimular toda pista de llanto. Además, como no tenía nada que hacer, alisé mi cabello con plancha. Desayune una manzana y tras lavarme los dientes me acosté junto a Jasper.

Lo observé dormir por varios minutos.

—¿Quieres desayuno? — Pregunté muy suavemente por si ya estaba despierto.

—No te preocupes, Bells. Yo me sirvo después.

—No tengo problema.

—Lo se, linda. Pero en serio, no te molestes.

—Vale.

Suspiré.

—Bella, ¿Estás bien?

_**And it was all yellow..**_

—¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunté con tono monótono al notar mi 'agradable compañía' Si había alguien en el planeta llamado Tierra que no quería sentado a mi lado era Edward.

—¿Qué haces tu aquí? Yo estoy desde hace varias horas. — Contraatacó. Entonces, había pasado la noche en la playa. No se había ido a acostar con Lauren. O tal vez se había acostado con Lauren en la playa. ¡Ah! Esto ya no me debería importar, no ahora. ¡Maldición!

—Bueno, yo quería estar sola. — Aclaré.

—Lo siento.

—No, ni te molestes. Me voy a otro lugar.

—No, Bella. Soy el idiota más grande del mundo. Siento haberte dicho toda esa mierda. — Comenzó a pasar las manos por su cabello rápidamente. —Estaba enojado y no era tu culpa. Y si, también estaba bebido. Y se que no es escusa. Pero sabes que no pienso nada de la basura que dije ayer. — Colocó una mano en mi mejilla y la acarició. —Lo sabes.

—Créeme que hoy lo dudo.

—No pierdas tiempo en eso. Dime, que puedo hacer para que me perdones. — Susurró a escasos centímetros de mi rostro. Dios, no quería perder el hilo de la conversación.

—Ser el chico que… sólo… ser tú.

—Eso es fácil. Dame algo más difícil.

Contuve la sonrisa y suspiré.

—Sólo eso, Edward. — Me levanté para volver al departamento. Pero Edward ahora también te pie, sujetó mi brazo.

—No me importa que me perdones si aún estás enojada. — Su rostro estaba contraído en una extraña mueca de sufrimiento, la cual solo había visto una vez, tiempo atrás.

—No me pidas que no este enojada contigo cuando lo único que quiero golpearte.

—Uh, bien, puedes hacer eso.

Sonreí.

—Lo sé, tonto. Ya lo hubiera echo. Pero no…

—Ven acá… —Tomó mi cintura y me acercó a él, demasiado cerca para mi sistema nervioso.

—No puedes golpearme por qué me amas mucho como para hacerlo. — Señaló a modo de broma con una sonrisita en su rostro. Pero mis labios ni siquiera se movieron. —¿Bella? — Me llamó, pero no hubo respuesta y su expresión cambió a una confusa. —Tú…

Fingí una sonrisa al instante y comencé a reírme como tonta mientras lo abrasaba para no que no notara lo falsa de esta.

—No es tan gracioso. — Susurró serio.

_**And your skin, oh yeah, your skin and bones, turn into something beautiful, and you know…**_

Comenzamos a caminar por la orilla de la playa.

Sin que me diera cuenta ya estaba muerta de la risa y todo rastro de la noche anterior parecía haber sido borrado de mi memoria. ¡Joder! Odiaba haberlo perdonado tan rápido. En serio. Pero que podía hacer, al fin y al cabo, estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen. Aunque a veces se pudiera ganar el premio al tonto más grande y fuera un idiota.

De todos modos, siempre lo he sabido.

Ya íbamos de vuelta al departamento. Y todo seguía siendo puras carcajadas, nos empujábamos suavemente y nos seguíamos riendo.

—Por cierto, Edward Cullen, para el resto, nosotros dos estamos enojados. ¡Jasper me matará! ¡Él sabe que yo estaba muy celosa y por ningún motivo te…

Me callé al instante. Y los ojos verdes de Edward se agrandaron notoriamente.

¡Oh, Mierda! ¡Bella Swan y su gran bocota! Su inmensa bocota que dice cosas sin pensar…

—Yo me voy. — Empecé a caminar rápidamente, muy, muy rápido.

—¡Hey Bella!

Escuché que alguien me llamaba. Uh, sólo debía ser mi imaginación ¿Verdad?

Obviamente mi velocidad máxima sin llegar a correr no fue suficiente para Edward.

Segundos después me había detenido, nuevamente tomando de mi brazo.

—Edward, suéltame. Quiero llegar al departamento luego. Tengo unas ganas de ir al baño que no te imaginas.

—Eres una chica grande puedes aguatarte unos minutos.

—La verdad…

—Mírame, Bella.

Me giré lentamente hacía el, pero mi mirada estaba en la arena. ¿Qué esperaba? No tenía cara para mirarlo, luego de mi patética confesión.

Tomó mi barbilla obligándome al contacto visual. Sus ojos verdes brillaban, como nunca. ¿Cómo quería que lo mirara a los ojos, si el me miraba de esa manera tan intensa?

—Dilo. — Pidió.

—No tengo nada que decir.

_**For you I bleed myself dry, for you I bleed myself dry…**_

—Dilo. — Repitió.

—¿Con que propósito?, tu ya lo sabes. — Dije rindiéndome. Podía ver perfectamente como me mandaba a la mierda, el estaba con Lauren, una rubia de lindo cuerpo. ¿Que podía ver en una castaña sin gracia?

—Aunque no me lo merezca; dame la satisfacción de escucharlo. — Murmuró posando su otra en mi cintura, apegándome a el, como una medida de seguridad para que no escapara.

Con sus labios rozando los míos esa posibilidad no estaba entre las opciones.

—No.

—Por favor…

Tragué saliva y esperé unos segundos.

—Tú… me gustas. Yo… me enamore. De ti. ¿Feliz? — Finalicé por fin.

Y yo estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando…

Una inmensa sonrisa enmarcó su rostro, casi tan grande como mi miedo.

—Es que no te imaginas cuanto, preciosa.

Y Terminó la distancia de nuestros labios con _un beso._ El beso más dulce y calido de todos. Digno de las mejores películas de amor.

_**It's true, look how they shine for you. Look how they shine for you. Look how they shine for. Look how they shine for you. Look how they shine for you. Look how they shine…**_

Edward y yo llevamos cuatro meses de novios. Todo ha sido fantástico, tanto, que a veces me asusta. Jasper no se molestó, al contrario, estuvo muy feliz con la noticia. Ahora, el sale con una chica hermosa y merecedora de él, se llama Alice, una pequeña maniática de las compras ¡Pero la amo! La relación de Emmett y Rose va viento en popa. Ah, ¿y Lauren? Bueno, Edward terminó todo tipo de relación con ella el mismo día de la pelea y tras una pequeña escena de drama y un golpe en la mejilla para mi novio se marchó.

Esta noche en la graduación me despido de otro año de secundaria y le doy la bienvenida a uno nuevo, sólo que esta vez, iré de la mano Edward. El chico que se ha ganado todo mi corazón.

—¡Vamos a bailar! — Me pidió haciendo un puchero. Rodé los ojos. No podía negarle nada. —No me ruedes los ojos, cariño. Se que esta es tu canción favorita y sino te lo pedía yo, me lo pedías tu.

Reí por su acierto y tomé su mano para dirigirnos al centro de la pista con '_Yellow_' de fondo. La voz de Chris Martin sonaba mejor que nunca, porque mi cabeza estaba recostada en el hombro de Edward y nuestros '_te amo' _acompañaban la canción.

.

Salimos del salón de la mano, camino hacía su preciado Volvo. Me acorraló entre su cuerpo y el auto para llenarme de besos en el cuello. Reí por las cosquillas.

—Hey. — Dije mirando hacía las estrellas y el me imitó. Era una preciosa noche estrellada y estas brillaban como nunca…

—Mira las estrellas, mira_… _

Me calló con un dedo sobre mis labios.

—Mira como brillan por ti, amor.

_**And all the things that you do.**_

**FIN. **

* * *

Si alguien llegó hasta aquí abajo: Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer (:

Soy nueva en esto. So… si me dicen que tal estuvo, cuanto lo odiaron o si es que por alguna razón o motivo les agradó; lo apreciaría mucho!


End file.
